Steve Delhomme
Steve Delhomme is a sheep in the Nightmare world, and one of the first sheep Vincent meets. Nightmares Once Vincent's Nightmares begin, Steve is the first one to offer help or support (shouting down as he climbs) by giving him a 'tutorial' on how to get through the first levels. On the Landings, Steve appears as "Sheep with a Tie" or "Tie-Wearing Sheep," and explains the dire situation Vincent is in and how there's no hope but to climb. Though he doesn't elaborate, he suggests early on that he has a theory to why the Nightmares happen. After Day 2, Steve disappears until 4-1, where he starts obsessing on seeing "her" again. He continues showing up sporadically, acting more psychotic each time, until 7-5. This stage is a rare instance when more than one person shares the same boss: Vincent is fleeing himself, a shadow that echoes his fears and doubts. Steve is fleeing Vincent, the man who took Catherine away, who he gave up his life for. Because of this, Steve arrives at the exit a few steps after Vincent does. After a last desperate cry for Catherine, he comes to realize who Vincent actually is and his (slightly incorrect) reasoning for why they're both in the Nightmare World: he thinks both have been cursed by Catherine as revenge for a betrayal. Before he can say more, the Shadow of Vincent catches up to them. Vincent urges Steve to climb, but he is frozen in fear as the mask on the Nightmare breaks away, revealing the monstrous version of Vincent underneath. It grabs Steve and swallows him whole, much to the horror of the real Vincent who watches helplessly before escaping. Real World Steve is a 42 year-old dentist that was married before meeting Catherine some time before the game starts. Steve becomes so infatuated with her that he makes plans to divorce his wife, giving up everything to be with her. His neighborhood had known him to be feuding with his wife, and he constantly bragged to everyone he knew about how he was sleeping with Catherine. On Day 3, Catherine breaks up with Steve by telling him she's seeing someone else: Vincent. Having truly lost everything now, he falls into a deep paranoid depression, stalking Vincent and phoning him with threats on Day 5, forcing him to break up with Catherine. On Day 6, he receives a phone call from Vincent, telling him that Catherine has never heard of any "Steve." Steve goes on to physically describe what he thinks Catherine looks like (non-Caucasian, his ideal woman), which causes Vincent to disregard all his claims. At this point, Steve falls into a deeper bout of insanity, caused by the complete disappearance of Catherine and the insistence from everyone that she didn't exist (much the same thing Vincent later endures. Steve likely had his cell phone wiped of her messages as well). His repeated claims that "it" is coming for him indicate he is more aware of his nightmares during the day than most others. The Trivia for Tonight..... *Steve is the one who helps in the first couple of nights in the nightmare. Even though Catherine breaking up with him caused him to change his behavior towards Vincent. *The day Vincent wakes up next to Catherine for the first time, she makes an excuse that she has a dentist appointment, most likely relating to Steve. *Steve's cell phone number is "52612356." *On Day 5, a blue eye is peering in through Vincent's peephole from the hallway. This is most likely Steve, as it occurs right after Steve's phone confrontation with Vincent, where he stated he knew where Vincent lived. *His death does have significance, as it clues Vincent of the daytime in that the rumors of dying in their sleep is real. *At the end of the Catherine True Ending, a sheep skull is shown on a table located next to Vincent and Catherine with a tie under it; a reference to Steve. *Steve's name has been erroneously spelled as "Steeve" in the Venus Mode Art Book. *Steve has his own fanpage on Facebook in which players wish there was a way to save him. Category:Spoilers Category:Catherine Category:Characters